


Fatal attraction

by BurntWhisky1



Series: Tempted [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWhisky1/pseuds/BurntWhisky1
Summary: Dean is just Dean...so why does he seem different today?





	Fatal attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shots, but they will follow on from each other.

After the empty road the diner is brightly lit, busy, full of the sounds of voices and plates clattering.

Sam pulls up at the warm fug of steam and dinner smells just inside the doorway, a bit startled. Dean runs into his back with a muffled curse, pushes him forwards impatiently.

"C'mon Sammy, wake up already willya? I'm starving!"

Sam shuffles forwards obligingly and allows himself to be shepherded into a booth; he yawns hugely.

"Dude! I could lose a fist in there!"

Dean is laughing at him over the top of the tall menu already spread open in his hand. Sam grins in a bashful kind of way, thinking he would rather avoid one of Dean's fists in his face; his brother has a nasty punch and Sam has been on the receiving end of it occasionally in the course of growing up as brothers.

Half asleep as he is, the thought keeps him and he finds he is fingering his lip in a reflexive motion, as though to smear away blood. Maybe Dean, all penitent, would even lean over and use the rough pad of his thumb to swipe slowly along Sam's lip, concern in the crinkles around his eyes and a soft note in his "Sammy?" 

Sam's cheeks heat up at the unexpected daydream and suddenly he is fully awake and very aware of the casual lean of his brother's knee against his in the limited space underneath the table.

He pulls his knee away sharply, slamming it into the table top. 

Dean raises an eyebrow in query. 

"What's up with you?" 

"Cramp," says Sam with a shrug, wondering why his brother looks somehow different today and hoping the funny feeling in his gut is just hunger. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it... Let me know :)  
> This could turn into a series of one shots.
> 
> They are not mine. They never will be, only in my daydreams. I won't be making any cash or gaining any fame. I'm borrowing them for your entertainment, and mine!  
> All rights belong to Kripke, CW and anyone else who has official ownership.


End file.
